


wake

by maior_blueberry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maior_blueberry/pseuds/maior_blueberry
Summary: Хотеть быть услышанным в программе не заложено, регламентом не положено, но Ричард не перестаёт пытаться. «У настоящего человека не хватило бы столько терпения» — думает Рид.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	wake

**Author's Note:**

> The Antlers — Wake

С закрытой дверью и опущенными шторами, мир сужается до одной комнаты. С туманным сном, пойманным на рассвете, и раскалённой от ворочания постелью, комната сужается до одной пепельницы и одного человека.

Не убивать себя напролом, но убивать постепенно, вяло, изнутри; лёжа на мятой кровати, держа пепельницу с гравировкой «Детройт» у себя на груди и позволяя горько-терпкому вкусу проникать по исцарапанному кашлем горлу — удел неудачников, таких, как спившийся Андерсон, и Гэвин ненавидит себя к таковым относить.

Мягкая просьба перестать испепелять свои лёгкие табаком — уж точно не забота, а прописанная в программе вежливость, от которой хочется, разве что, ещё раз зажечь новую бомбу замедленного действия назло.

— Выкуривание сигарет вредит вашему здоровью, детектив.

— Тебе-то что, жестянка? — ненадолго отвлекается от привычного занятия после тяжелого дня Рид. — Ты не понимаешь и не поймёшь, — Гэвин снова не позволяет себя спасти, и Ричард немо сетует, но отвечает лишь мерцающим желтизной диодом.

Детектив Рид разговаривает с RK900 нечасто и по делу, не остаётся с ним наедине. RK900 интересуется о состоянии детектива Рида, ссылаясь на его усталость, предлагает помочь с бумажной работой или хоть с чем-то. Гэвин отнекивается и позволяет правде быть отвергнутой. 

— Если хочешь сделать что-то полезное — принеси мне кофе.

Хотеть быть услышанным в программе не заложено, регламентом не положено, но Ричард не перестаёт пытаться. «У настоящего человека не хватило бы столько терпения», — думает Рид. Всегда исправный и всегда правильный, не понимающий человеческую суть.  
Игнорировать звонки и запирать двери Гэвину порой легче, чем быть откровенным.

Игнорировать звонки было необязательно — Ричард всё равно находит Гэвина на старой железной дороге, сидящим на рельсах и держащим в руках комок из шерсти, грязи и спёкшейся крови. Приглядевшись, андроид через ночную темноту различает поникшие уши, поломанный хвост с торчащей костью и дышащее кошачье тельце с залысинами в шерсти. Ричард пару раз моргает, анализируя, и поджимает губы в тонкую линию.

— Ему уже не помочь, — предупреждает он и садится рядом с Гэвином. На Ричарда боязливо покосились кошачьи янтарные глаза.

Рид неуверенно поглаживает пальцами голову животного и в ответ получает приглушенное урчание. Он словно не замечает сидящего через плечо андроида, выстраивает железной отстранённостью очередную стену между ними, концентрируясь только на брошенном умирать, но получившим ласку, пусть и на закате жизни, коте. Гэвин слегка встряхнул головой, отгоняя прочь ассоциацию с собой.

— Когда я был мелким, — лениво, нерасторопно формируя из слов предложения, начинает Гэвин, и в словах его читается тяжесть с отвращением, — часто видел, как соседские дети кидали в кошек камни, пинали их котят, расковыривали палками муравейники, с какой-то животной гордостью за себя прыгали на раздавленных насекомых. Ребят в школе они тоже не жалели — ставили подножки, избивали за углом, парты изрисовывали.

Гэвин замолк, прислушиваясь. Не заметив урчания, он щёлкнул зажигалкой и помял картонную упаковку. Ричард в темноте детектива не видит, только тлеющую сигарету в его зубах.

— И знаешь, что самое мерзкое? — Рид выдыхает дым почти в лицо андроида.

«Откуда мне знать, Гэвин?»

— Я делал то же самое. Но животных не трогал — их жаль было, людей — нет. Хотел влиться в их компашку.

«Позвольте себя спасти».

— Зачем вам было делать это, детектив? — RK900 держит взгляд на глазах Рида, но тот в ответ не смотрит.

— Знаешь, лучше так, чем избивали бы меня. Человечность, — Рид тыкает указательным пальцем в грудь андроида, где бьётся синтетическое сердце, — приобретается с изъянами, жестянка.

Гэвин оставляет после себя в день по пятнадцать окурков; сейчас он оставил шестнадцать и одну свежую неровность на рыхлой земле у железной дороги.

Двери открыты, через открытое окно падают лучи света на новенькую пепельницу с кошачьей мордочкой на кромке, но мир всё ещё сужается до одной комнаты и двоих людей.

Ричард дышит небрежно, сбито, скомкано, позволяя груди резко вздыматься. Зыбкой неуверенностью касается цепи позвонков одними пальцами, несильно давит на хрупкость чужих лопаток и нависает тенью над обессиленным, сонно жмурящим глаза Гэвином. Боясь спугнуть, невесомо касается россыпи веснушек на спине, пересчитывая и складывая в созвездия.

Некоторых не спасти, и тогда стоит падать вместе с ними.


End file.
